


Warmth

by izzyb



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/M, In-Laws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-05
Updated: 2009-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 19:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzyb/pseuds/izzyb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was one cocktail away from proving his mother right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> For the where_no_woman drabble challenge found [here](http://community.livejournal.com/where_no_woman/21829.html). 

The rigidity of the Vulcan traditional dress choked her, more emotionally than physically. In fact, the flowing fabric was comfortable, but felt strange draped on her human legs. Only her love for him would put her in this situation, away from the comforts of her friends and family and in the presence of this woman she was trying to impress. She tugged at the collar, cursing Sarek and wishing he would contribute something, anything, to the conversation. They were sitting in one of the many Ambassador guest rooms in San Francisco, decorated in dark rich colors that reminded her of the heat on her skin when she had last visited Sarek's planet. She knew the stoic woman had requested the decorations—Amanda was the one to see to the details.

"Your room is beautiful, ma'am, the colors blend well together for a nice overall effect." She took a sip from her glass, trying not to gasp. The drink was much stronger than anything she was used to, but she welcomed the taste of the alcohol hitting the back of her throat and spreading to her chest. The pleasant warmth prompted her to speak again, even though her hostess had not said a word. Her constant gaze had been enough. "What is this? It is very good."

"It is Vulcan brandy, used mainly for celebratory purposes. Sarek insisted there was something to be celebrated here." Her hostility was faint, but then she was most likely well-practiced in keeping her emotions to a minimum. She must be feeling a hell of a lot to even show that glimmer on her face. Neither Sarek nor his mother touched the decanter, leading Amanda to believe that they had served it just for her. She had never seen him drink, but she had never thought to ask why.

"There is something, mother." It was the first words he had spoken in the half hour they had been sitting here and Amanda jolted when he finally did so.

She ignored Amanda's reaction and turned her attention to her son. "Tell me then, Sarek."

"Amanda has consented to marry me."

His mother was quiet, but did not look exactly happy about the news. "Are you certain that this is the best course of action, Sarek? She is merely human, after all."

Merely human? While Amanda was expecting this sentiment, especially after the barely-veiled hatred, she had not expected her to say it so bluntly. She opened her mouth to counter this fact but Sarek leaned one leg gently against hers to stop her. She took another drink, glad that this woman had deigned to serve it, even with an apparent lack of reason for celebration.

"It is logical, mother. It will show my good relationship with Earth's people in joining with a human in marriage. They are more likely to trust my judgment with Amanda at my side."

The warmth from the brandy was nothing compared to how she felt at these words. She knew the real reasons, even if his mother wouldn't catch them. His logic was sound, but he hadn't mentioned love.

"I can see you are resolved in this, but know that I am not giving my blessing. Humans are too emotional to be good mates."

The good feeling abruptly dissipated. Amanda was one glass of damn strong Vulcan brandy away from proving to his mother just how human she could be. Sarek noticed her ire and her restless movements, but made no movements of his own to calm her this time or keep her from standing up abruptly. He followed suit, bowing slightly to his mother.

"I must get Amanda home. She has obligations to her students in the morning." She nodded regally, but did not stand. It was a large slight and an error in judgment as this caused Sarek to turn on his heels and walk out with Amanda without another word.

Amanda put her hand on his lower back soothingly when they were in the hallway. "That went well," she said facetiously and was rewarded with a brief quirk of his lips. They walked away and the distance made the warmth spread back to her chest.


End file.
